


Planets And Moons

by Icantevenrn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul x Reader, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantevenrn/pseuds/Icantevenrn
Summary: It's a lot for a master to promise his apprentice all the planets and their moons, but for Darth Maul that was just a small matter.





	Planets And Moons

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my lovely friend mai <3 ily girlie and i hope you enjoy this short and slightly rushed piece. forgive me if i did not do darth maul justice, i love the prequels to death but i kinda forget he existed.

It’s addicting, he thinks. The way she moves during their sparring lessons and in battle always leaves him breathless. He’s not sure why but he can’t ever seem to peel his eyes away from her; he knows that their relationship should strictly be that of a master and his apprentice but stars, she’s making it impossible for him to do so.

“Master, did I do good?” her voice pulls him out of his thoughts for a moment.

“Yes, yes. Just make sure you do that kick properly this time,” he replied.

Ever since his own master, Darth Sidious allowed him to take someone underneath his wings; he had scoured the entire galaxy for only the best and who else could Fate have him chance upon except for her. Her immediate aggression as soon as he approached her caught his eye but what really stood out was the fact she was able to hold her own against him, a dual-lightsaber wielding Sith lord. She was a prize to behold, truly a shame that other masters didn’t discover her earlier but at least now, he could have her all to himself. Her connection to the Force was undeniably strong; that much he could tell but she was untrained. So he did what Sidious did all those years ago, he offered her a better life away from the godforsaken desert planet she called home. Join him in bettering the galaxy and all the power she could possibly imagine was hers. The smart girl thought it through and accepted his hand; that was how he knew she was the one.

“Excellent work my apprentice, tomorrow we begin your next phase of training.”

“Thank you master, my skills are still nothing compared to yours.”

“In due time my dear, you will hold every single planet and its moons in the palm of your hands.”

“I hope I get to do that with you by my side master.”


End file.
